Talk:Saksi Logos/@comment-180.190.195.97-20190128064916/@comment-173.52.120.57-20190224154824
SAKSI BESO BESO SA-ARTISTA 2003 (@TocinoMEDIA)3:09 TocinoMedia 2 Published on 10 Feb 2017 Saksi Theme Music VHS Tape Composed and arranged by Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing (April 1, 2002-May 30, 2003). On April 1, 2002. Saksi exchanged timeslots with Frontpage in order for the latter show to compete with ABS-CBN's TV Patrol (which was, incidentally, the newscast that Tiangco came from before transferring to GMA). The shift to late-night also prompted the start of "Side Trip", a human-interest segment hosted by Howie Severino. In the same year, Saksi won the Gold Medal for Best Newscast in the New York Festival, Close and Open the door Flor Perez and Mareng Winnie becoming one of the few news programs outside the United States to receive the said honor. The award (With the Peabody Award that the network won in 2000) was later recognized by the Philippine Congress by issuing the network a commendation for its work in News and Public Affairs in 2003. Around March 2003, Enriquez went to Baghdad, Iraq to cover the Iraq War, this was Saksi's first live coverage outside the country. By June 30, 2003, Saksi reformatted & began to share studios with Frontpage. Enriquez left again to the newscast on March 12, 2004 to rejoin Tiangco on their new early evening newscast, 24 Oras. new early evening newscast, 24 Oras. ms exclusive to them.When Enriquez was slated to host the new early evening newscast of the network, 24 Oras and he rejoined with Tiangco since they first joined Saksi in 1996, the show picked a new male anchor, it was then-Emergency host and Unang Balita anchor Arnold Clavio, Vicky Morales still retains as anchor of the show. Starting with a new era, with Igan and Morales, its newscast dubbed itself as "action-packed, fast-paced, no frills" as the two veteran anchors join forces, they lead a team of the most competent, hard-working and respected veteran journalists, the front-runners in the battlefield : Howie Severino, Susan Enriquez, Jiggy Manicad, Maki Pulido, Tina Panganiban-Perez, Sandra Aguinaldo Eula Valdez Jean Garcia, Raffy Tima, Jay Taruc, Michael Fajatin, Ivan Mayrina & Kara David. Thus beyond this period, it launched as Saksi: Liga ng Katotohanan (Legion of Truth). The word "pasok" is no longer used since Mike Enriquez left Saksi.On June 2004, along with 24 Oras, its graphics package and studio set were reformatted.A notable coverage of the program was the 2005 Papal conclave which was covered by Morales at St. Peter's Square in Vatican City.The newscast changed its graphics and studio with its title card thrice during this period;April 17, 2006 (which was the time where 24 Oras shared the studio set til present), second on August 11, 2008, and third on November 8, 2010 (graphics only) On February 21, 2011, together with Unang Hirit and 24 Oras, the program adapted a new set, new graphics, new theme, and new OBB. The "Liga ng Katotohanan" tagline was also dropped in the newscast's titlecard and launched a new slogan "Ikaw at ang Balita" (You and the News). With the help of social media, Saksi launched a segment called "Saksi Ako" where viewers can make their own report there by using cellphone and camera recordings via GMA's Youscoop. The new theme is incorporated with the elements of the 2008–2011 theme music & 2004–2008 theme music and its 2004-2008 bed music. Months after the reformat, Saksi re-designed its graphic packages, and in July 2013, it launched its segment "Midnight Snack", a food-trip segment hosted by Mikael Daez every Mondays to Thursdays, After a one-week hiatus, On November 5, 2013, it returned under the new title "Midnight Express".Shakeup, Vicky Morales bid farewell to the show after 15 years as the last remaining female anchor in Saksi and was added as the third anchor of Mata ng Agila.edition, before the show ended, Arnold Clavio showed her partner a presentation about her, the latter also gave her flowers, and through the scene, Pia Arcangel was introduced to Clavio before the latter leaves and will join the Saksi team, they all-together say the catchphrase Saksi!. With the new Saksi launched in November 10, 2014, its 2011 theme music was re-arranged and made its tempo faster, and its graphics, was in 2D, its new title card starts to continue using the camera background in introducing reporters (who included and Susan Enriquez, Jiggy Manicad, Maki Pulido, Tina Panganiban-Perez, Sandra Aguinaldo Raffy Tima n of introducing reporters Jay Taruc, Michael Fajatin, Ivan Mayrina & Kara David. Thus beyond this period, it launched as Saksi: Liga ng Katotohanan (Legion of Truth). The word beyond this period, it launched as Saksi: Liga ng Katotohanan (Legion of Truth). The word "pasok" is no longer used sinceMata ng Agila.edition, before the show ended, showed her partner a presentation about her, the latter also gave her flowers, and through the scene was introduced to Clavio before the latter leaves and will join the Saksi team, they all-together say the catchphrase Saksi!. With the new Saksi launched in November 10, 2014, its 2011 theme music was re-arranged and made its tempo faster, and its graphics, was in 2D, its new title card starts to continue using the camera background in introducing reporters (who included and Susan Enriquez, and Jean Garcia Eula Valdez ,Menchu Macapagal,Joe Marasigan Grace Lee Lourd De Veyra Jun Sabayton Patrcia Tumulak Paolo Bediones Raffy Tulfo Erwin Tulfo,Jing Magsaysay,Amelyn Veloso Arnold Clavio and Pia Hontiveros GMA News Claire Celdran, Mai Rodriguez Jiggy Manicad, Maki Pulido,Tina Panganiban-Perez, Sandra Aguinaldo Raffy Tima n of introducing reporters Jay Taruc, Ivan Mayrina & Kara David. Thus beyond this period, it launched as Saksi: Liga ng Katotohanan (Legion of Truth). The word beyond this period, it launched as Saksi: Liga ng Katotohanan (Legion of Truth). The word "pasok" is no longer used is replacing On February 21 2010 on the daily edition on a stand-up news delivery, the anchors are in sitting on a newsdesk. New segments also debuted, like Kulang sa Pansin, giving attention to various neglected issues, and, for the first time in a national newscast, an oil price watch informing viewers of the latest oil and LPG prices.the weekend edition of Saksi was launched, replacing GMA-Weekend-Report anchor Patrcia Tumulak Isabelle Daza Carlo Marasigan were the anchors of weekend-edition. Unlike the Weekend-Primetime-edition, one of the anchors narrate the headlines. The weekend editions premiered on Saksi-Weekend Saturday-Sunday 6:00-7:00pm pasok"is replacing On February 21, 2010, the weekend edition of Saksi was launched,replacing.GMA-Weekend-Report anchor Bianca King Parcia Tumulak and Isabelle Daza Carlo Marasigan were the anchors of weekend edition. Unlike the Weekend-Evening-edition, one of the anchors narrate the headlines. The weekend editions premiered on Saksi-Weekend Saturday-Sunday 12:30-1:30am the run time was extended to 45-60-minutes. On November 10 2014 the medium was restored to Filipino, Isabelle Daza joined the newscast and the run time was changed to 1 hour Daza becomes the permanent replacement By Vicky Morales and Arnold Clavio she anchored with Daza-Valdez-Garcia Saksi launched in November 10, 2014 with new upbeat soundtracks, its newly flat graphic package, and its new title card starts to continue using the camera lens background . The weekend edition also switched to news delivery in Filipino at the same time the weekday edition did and also its airing was cut to 30-minutes Saksi- Weekend continued to be the weekend newscast's title 2010-present, even as the weekday editionThe newscast is anchored by Martin Andanar and Karen Davila Mel Tiangco from October 2,1995-May 29,1998 from June 1, 1998-July 30, 1999 and Martin Andanar,and Mel Tiangco Luchi Cruz-Valdez It is aired from Mondays to Fridays at 12:30-1:00am (October 2 and 12:30-1:00am (June 1,1998-July 30,1999) and Martin Andanar,and Vicky Morales from August 2,1999-March 12, 2004.aired from Monday-Fridays It is 12:30-1:00am and Carlo Marasigan Vicky Morles from March 15, 2004-February 20,2010 February 21, 2010-Februrary 23 2014 Vicky Morales Mondays-Sundays at 12:30-1:00am February 24, 2014-present Joe Marasigan Monday-Sundays 1:00-2:00am And , the run time was extended to 30 minutes. On November 10 2014 the medium was restored to Filipino, joined the newscast and the run time was changed to 1 hour becomes the permanent replacement By Vicky Morales he anchored inally the closing lines it was used from 2002-presnt however, it change at October 2,1995,-present after the Kapuso launch at October 2,1995, as the closing lines are : Sa pangalan ng bumubuo ng GMA News and Public Affairs at ng Super Radyo DZBB, 594KHZ. ako po ang inyong kapuso Jay Sonza LaborCase,ako po ang inyong kapuso Cecille Lardizabal Maraming pong salamat sa inyong pagtitiwala. Bago mag alas singko y medya bukas dito sa GMA tuloy ang sama sama tayong maging SAKSI GMA Headline Balita Sa pangalan ng bumubuo ng GMA News and Public Affairs at ng Super Radyo DZBB 594KHZ. Ang Inyong GMA Ako Po Si Flor Perez Ako Po Si Mareng Winnie bago mag alas singko I media thousand ng gabi bukas dito lamang sa GMA, tuloy ang sama-sama nating pagiging SAKSI!. GMA Headline Balita